Goldene Zeiten 2 "Sabotage"
thumb|250px|!Egatobas thumb|left|250px|Sabotage! Goldene Zeiten 2 "Sabotage" Einleitung: 'D'iese Geschichte handelt davon wie Toa Nidihiki nach seiner Ankunft sofort in seine erste Mission stolpert. Dabei muss er sich doch erst wieder in der Welt der Lebenden zurecht finden. Für den Toa ist es ein nerviges Problem wieder leben zu lernen und sein Umfeld wieder zu erfassen, dabei kommt ihm eine erste Mission äussert ungünstig. Doch als Toa muss man sich in jeder Situation bewähren können und so sieht der Toa der Luft in dieser Mission auch eine erste Herausvoderung die es erfolgreich zu bestehen gilt. Morgens 10 Uhr in Le Metru 'D'er Matoraner erschrak als er das grünschimmernde Kristallgebilde an dem Aussenring sah, durch den das Transportenergie Netz lief. Noch unruhiger wurde er als er merkte das sich darin etwas lebendiges befand. Grade als er zum Notpfunk laufen wollte zersprang das Kristallgebilde und gab einen Toa frei. Der Matoraner beruhigte sich wieder. Nidihiki kletterte den Ring hinab auf den Wartungssteg und ging diesen entlang, bis er dir Tür zum Kontrollraum gefunden hatte. Der Matoraner ließ den Toa herein damit dieser nicht im Regen stehen musste, der gerade begann auf zuziehen. Nidihiki bedankte sich und beobachtete den Matoraner wie er die Meßwerte und Einstellungen des Energie Transport Systems kontrolierte. Er sah den Matoraner nervös aufblicken. Wieder und wieder sah er auf eine bestimmte Anzeige Tafel. "Irgend etwas stimmt hier nicht," murmelte der Matoraner, "würdest du mir helfen?" Nidihiki trat näher an den Matoraner heran, "Wenn du mir erklärst wie das hier funktioniert kann ich es zumindest versuchen!" Der Matoraner war dankbar und wieß den Toa kurz ein. Dann ging er zu einem anderen Computer da an einer Verteileranlage angeschlossen war. Dann gaben sie sich gegenseitig Werte durch. Der Toa merkte das der Matoraner nervös wurde. "Wir haben einen gleichmäßigen Ernergie verlust," erklärte er dem Toa, "aber nach einem gewissen Energieverlust wird dieser ungleichmäßig und ruckartig!" "Wen es mir gelingt, den Energieverlust lange genug zu verlangsamen, könnte ich noch die im Netzt befindlichen Güter weiterleiten und danach das System Abschalten!" erklärte er dem Toa. 'O'b wohl diese Technik für Nidihiki Pomatoranische Dörfer war, hielt er mit seiner Toa Energie das System im Gleichgewicht, bis der Matoraner all Schotten schließen und die Güter, die noch in der Energie Röhre waren in Notfall Dock leiten konnte. Dann überließ er die Arebit dem Matoraner das dieser das System ortnungsgemäß abschalten konnte. "Hier war ein Sabuteur am Werk!" fluchte der Matoraner verägert, "so etwas ist in den letzten 45 Jahren nicht passiert!" "Ach noch etwas," fuhr der Matoraner fort, "Danke für die Hilfe." "Nichts zu danken!" antwortete Nidihiki und verabschiedete sich von dem Matoraner. Das Magnethbahn System 'D'er Zug raste mit voller Geschwindigkeit als das Magnehtfeld auf einmal schwächer wurde. Der Zugführer sah auf die Anzeigetafel die den Energieverlust anzeigte, ob er es gerade noch nach Po Metru schaffen konnte. Dicke Schweißtropfen liefen dem Zugfüherer über die Kanohi. Der Bahnhof kam näher und näher aber der Zug wurde spürbar langsamer obwohl der Zugfüherer das Gaspedal festgedrückt hielt. Noch merkten die Fahrgäste nichts von den Schwierigkeiten, ausser das Personal vom Speisewagen. Diese ägerten sich grün und blau darüber das ihre Kaffemaschinen und Eiskühler nicht mehr anliefen. Dem einzigen Anwesenden interresierte dies nicht. dieser saß die ganze Fahrt über alleine an einem Tisch und blickte traurig aus dem Fenster auf die Fesenwüste. "An alle Fahrgäste!" sprach der Zugführer in ein Mikrophon, "Der Zug hat den Bahnhof von Po Metru erreict!" Die Fahrgäste stiegen aus und der Zugführer wischte sich mit der Hand den Schweiss aus der Kanohi. Wütend lief er in das Büro der Bahnleitung. Als diese ihm das Wort aus dem Mund nahmen und sich auch über das Energieproblem beklagten, wurde er still und trank erst mal eine Tasse Tee. Die Bahngesellschaft war nich besonders erfreut über diesen Zwischenfall. Nach dem sich auch aus anderen Metrus solche Zwischenfälle gemeldet wurden verwandelte sich der Verdrust in Wut. Der Aufsichtsrat erließ darauf hin eine Umfangreiche Prüfung aller Magneth Bahnen. Dadurch stand das Magnet Bahn Netzt ganz und gar. 'N'idihiki saß auf einer Bank und las die Zeitung. Mhmm, das Magnethbahn Netz steht still bemerkte leise zusich, ein merkwürdiger Energieverlust auf mehren Linien veranlaste eine Generalkontrolle aller Züge und Stecken. Das wird aber etwas dauern, dachte er sich. Ihm viel die Sache mit der Energieröhre wieder ein und er sah zwischen Röhren und Bahn eine Verbindung. Hier sabotiert irgend wer die Verbindungen zwischen den Metrus. Dem Toa verschluckte es die Stimmung. Wer könnte dahinter stecken, fragte er sich, wer hätte etwas davon. Irgend wer musste der Sache nachgehen beschloss der Toa der Luft. Das würde er sein. So eine Mission wäre ein willkommen der Einstieg ins neue Toaleben dachte Nidihiki. Ein trauriger Turaga 'E'insam und alleine saß der Turaga in dem Cafe und dachte darüber nach, warum ihn jeder miet. Er hatte niemandem etwas getan. Aber jeder ging ihm aus dem Weg. Der Turaga hatte mit Dume sprechen wollen doch dieser ließ ihn nicht in das Kolloseum. Der Senat in Olda Nui hatte seine Bitte vorsprechen zu dürfen eiskalt angelehnt. Auch wenn er wichtiges wusste und nur seinen Beitrag zur Hilfe beitragen wollte. Er gin zu dem kleinem See und sah sich sein Spiegelbild an, was ist so montrös an mir das alle mich abstoßen, fragte er sich abermals. Er sah die Matoranerkinder die zusammen spielten und lachten. Er aber war alleine, ganz alleine. Er schlich aus dem Park um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Aber was er auch tat es gelang ihm nicht. 'L'angsam ging er den Weg zu seinem Hotelzimmer. Auf seinem Weg begegnete er zwei Matoraner Polizisten. Diese grüßten ihn nicht einmal. Der Turaga überlegte, ob er nicht einfach gerade aus in die Wüste laufen sollte bis er zusammen brach und der Sonne erliegen würde. Aber ein warten sie mal holte ihn aus diesem Gedanken zurück. "Ich habe gehört, das sie mit der Polizei und auch der Bahnbehörde von Po Metru sprechen wollten?" fragte ihn ein Toa der Luft. "Ja!" sprach der Matoraner bedrückt, "das wollte ich." "Aber alle wiesen mich einfach ab ohne mich anzuhören," fuhr er fort, "dabei habe ich etwas gesehen, was in dieser Sache wichtig sein kann!" 'N'idihiki lud den Turaga in ein Retourant ein und sprach mit ihm über das was der Matoraner gesehen hatte. "Das ist komisch?" fragte der Toa, "was hat der Koffer und das Dokument mit den Sabotage Akten zutun?" "Ich habe gehört," sparch der Turaga, "das die größere Person im Schatten etwas sagte, was sich so über setzten ließ wie ;verschaffe uns Zeit;!" "Sie meinen das diese Sabotage Akte nur Ablenkungsmanöver sind?" hakte Nidihiki nach. Der Turaga nickte. Der Toa musste nachdenken wer ein Ablenkungsmanöver brauchen könnte. "Wir müssen mit jemandem sprechen," erklärte der Toa, "der sich mit höherer Technik auskennt." Der Turaga blickte ihn fragend an, "Kennst du jemanden?" "Ja!" lachte Nidihiki, "Ja, ich kenne eine schamante Toa die uns helfen wird!" Ein Wiedersehen 'A'zusa grüßte Nidihiki frölich, denn sie erkannte ihn sofort wieder. Der Turaga schwieg, obwohl die Toa auch ihn höfflich angesprochen hatte. So war schon sehr lange nicht mehr behandelt worde und war mit der übereschten Freundlichkeit etwas überfodert. Nach dem Nidihiki alles erklärt und seine Fragen gestellt hatte kam Azusa ein unschöner Gedanke. "Es gäbe jemand, der ein Ablenkungsmanöver gebrauchen könnte," sprach sie zu Nidihiki und dem Turaga, "Teridax, er will Metru Nui verlassen und da er jetzt kein Makuta mehr ist, kann er sich nicht mehr so viel erlauben wie früher." Für Nidihiki und dem Turaga machte dies Sinn. "Nun gut!" sagte Nidihiki entschlossen, "Kanst du für uns ein Vorsprechen beim Senat von Olda Nui einrichten?" "Auf jeden Fall!" sprach Azusa und lächelte zufrieden. 'D'rei Tage vergingen bis die Bestätigung einging und die Einladung nach Olda Nui terminlich festgelegt wurde. Der Turaga und Nidihiki waren froh das sie erhört werden würden. Da es um Teridax ging, beschloss Igni, dass er und sein Team den Toa und den Turaga bis nach Olda Nui begleiten würden.Auch wenn Teridax selbst nicht mehr der alte war, hatte er noch genug Diener, die ihn immer noch fürchteten und diese könnten für den Turaga und Nidihiki durch aus zu einer Gefahr werden. "In was seit ihr da blos reingeraten?" fragte Igni den Turaga. "Ich war am falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort!" sprach dieser verlegen. 'U'nd der Toa der Erde hatte recht. Über dem ganzen Weg lang wurden sie von unbekannten verfolgt. Der Turag erkannte, das diese ihn getötet hätten, wenn er alleine gereist wäre. Einer der Verfolger wollte gerade auf seinem Jetbike springen um seinem Herrn die unglückliche Nachricht überbringen als ihm etwas von dem Fahrzeug riss. Die anderen Begleiter flohen in Panik als sie nur die Schreie ihres Kumpanen hörten. Als Teridax einige Tage später die Stelle des Angriffs erreichte sah er nur den übel zugerichteten Körper des Boten und das die Nachricht fehlte. Verdammt dachte Teridax verägert, wäre ich doch nie an dieser Schicksaals Schlacht beteiligt gewesen. Er haste die Toa die ihn zu dem gemacht hatte was er jetzt war. Ein Matoraner namens Lihkan 'L'ihkan hatte sich den start seines neuen Lebens etwas anders vorgestellt aber nichts verlief wie es sollte. So kroch er in den Wartungsschächten der Energie Röhre herum und suchte die Stellen, an denen er eventuell etwas finden konnte was die Sabotage belegen würde. Doch in diesem Teilabschnitt war alles in Ordnung. Alles Sicherungen waren waren noch Intakt und die feinen Meßwerkzeuge noch wie neu. Aber irgend wo musste der Rahi begraben sein, dachte er. Der Matoraner kletterte aus dem Schacht und stieg die Leiter hinab auf den Weg. Er hielt einen Augenblick inne als er drei Gestalten sah, die sich ihm jetzt schneller und schneller näherten. Der Matoraner war nicht wehrlos. Seine neuen Freunde hatten ihm ein paar praktische Dinge geschenkt die er jetzt gut gebrauchen konnte. Lihkan rannte geduckt zwschen einigen Kisten hindurch und wartete bis seine Gegner sich näherten. 'D'ie 3 Söldnertoa wühlten und warfen die Kisten einfach fort, doch wo war der Matoraner. Lihkan hatte sich in der Zeit als die Toa sich an den Kisten vergriffen einen Plan zurecht gelegt. Das er die Drei töten musste, gefiel ihm nicht, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. "Hallo ihr Rahihunde!" lachte der Matoraner laut. Die Toa drehten sich umd und richteten ihre Klingen auf den Matoraner. Dieser hatte ebenfalls eine Klinge gezogen und sprang auf die Toa zu. Sein Schwert berührte das eines Toa. Lihkan nutze den Schwung und rollte über seine Klinge ab und feuerte mehre Schüsse in die Seite des Toa. Dieser schrie vor schmerz und ließ sein schwert fallen. Sein Körper verlor an Kräften und der Toa brach tot zusammen. 'D'ie anderen beiden wurden noch wütender. Sie rannten dem Matoraner hinter her und bemerkten dabei nicht das dieser stehen geblieben war und nun hinter ihnen stand. Sieben mal schoss Lihkan dem Söldnertoa in den Rücken. Leblos viel er seinem Kamaraden vor die Füße. Der Matoraner zog sich die Feuerleiter hoch und kletterte diese geschickt entlang bis auf das Dach. Der Toa folgte ihm, und bemerkte zuspät das sich die Feuerleiter von der Wand löste. Mit lautem Getöse schlugen der Toa und Teile der Feuerleiter in der Gasse auf. Mata Nui vergib mir, sprach Lihkan zu sich und rannte über das Dach um an die STelle zu kommen wo die Kabellkästen der Energieröhren Anlage waren. 'T'eridax war sauer, erst war ihm ein vermeindlicher Zäuge durch die Lappen gegangen und drei weiterere Söldner Toa waren Tot. Getötet von einem Matoraner. Teridax kam sich immer machtloser vor, gebundenn an eine feste Gestalt und vielen seiner Kräfte beraubt. Dazu noch von dumpfbackigen Söldner Toa umgeben die so blöde waren, sich von einem Matoraner töten zulassen. Also verfolgte er den Matoraner persönlich. Bald hatte er diesen auch an den Stromkästen gefunden. Lihkan zappelte umsich und versuchte sich aus der Hand des Titanen zu befreien. Dieser sah ihn jetzt in die Augen. "Hallo Teridax!" kicherte Lihkan, "hat dich die kleine Zuckerschnecke in einen festen Körper gezwungen!" "Immerhin bin ich noch ein Titan!" fauchte Teridax, "und kein Matoraner!" "Ich dachte ich hätte dich getötet!" fuhr Teridax fort, "aber der Große Geist muss dich echt mögen!" 'T'eridax verspürte aufeinmal Wärme zwischen seinen Händen und im nu war der Matoraner weg. Einige Hundert Meter weiter tauchte er wieder auf. "Ich wusste nicht wie nützlich so ein kliener Teleporter ist!" lachte der Matoraner und rannte davon. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Nidihiki, Lihkan und die Dunlen Jäger 'N'idihiki hatte sich einen Platz gesucht, von wo er aus das Gelände übersehen konnte. Er wollte eine kleine Pause einlegen und etwas essen. Als er einen Matoraner vor drei Dunlen Jägern fliehen sah. Heute gönnt man mir keine Ruhe murmelte er und packte sein Essenszeug schnell zusammen. Er sprang direct zwischen die Dunklen Jäger und den Matoraner. Zwei der Dunklen Jäger vielen über ihn und einen Band er ihm Nahkampf. Auch der Matoraner ergriff die initiatieve und wehrte sich gegen einen der Dunklen Jäger. Der dritte der nicht in den Kampf verwickelt war, sah Nidihiki angespannt an und floh. Aus instinkt nahm der Toa eine seiner Wurfklingen und schleuderte sie dem Dunklen Jäger hinterher. Das Wurfmesser traf den Flüchtigen im Nacken und er brach sofort zusammen. Den, den er zuvor im Nahkampf gebunden hielt, löste sich und floh ebenfalls. Nidihiki erkannte das dieser nicht aus Angst den hastigen Rückzug antrat. 'L'ihkan hielt locker mit dem Dunklen Jäger mit als dieser mit ihm Kämpfte. Er kam jedoch nie selbst zum zuschlagen. Der Toa nahm sich dem Jäger an und setzte den Schwertkampf fort. Doch der Dunkle Jäger erwieß sich als guter Kämpfer der die Schwertschläge des Toa immer wieder parierte. Plötzlich tauchte ein vierter Dunkler Jäger auf und wollte mit seiner vergifteten Klinge in den Kampf eingreifen. Doch 4 Schüsse aud den Pistolen erledigten den Dunklen Jäger. Rotes Protoplasma trat aus den 4 Einschußlöchern. Nidihiki blockierte das Schwert des Dunklen Jägers und den freien Arm. Jetzt war dessen Brust ungeschützt und der Toa trat heftig zu. Der Dunkle Jäger taumelte nach hinten und ließ dabei sein Schwert fallen. Der Dunkle Jäger versuchte jedoch noch seine vergiftete Klinge auf den Toa zu werfen doch der Toa drehte sich mit schnellem Schritt um die eigen de Achse. 'D'as Wurfmesser ging ins leere. Der Dunkle Jäger blickte benebelt drein und spürte die Wärme an seinem Hals. Er fasste sich an die Kehle und spürte das warme Protoplasma was aus dem Schnitt lief. Jetzt umfing ihm eine eisige Kälte und es wurde ihm Schwarz vor Augen. Wie sein Körper auf den Boden aufschlug spürte er nicht mehr. Der Toa wandte sich dem Matoraner zu, der sich damit beschäftigte die Taschen der zwei toten Dunklen Jäger zu durch suchen. "Bist nen guter Kämpfer!" lachte er, "für so nen kleinen Kerl!" "Ich war auch mal größer!" kicherte der Matoraner zurück und schritt mit zwei Päckchen Kleinteilen auf den Toa zu. Der Toa freute sich als er die Augen des Matoraners erkannte. "Lihkan!" lachte und weinte Nidihiki, "schön dich wieder unter den lebenden zu finden!" Matoraner Lihkan setzte sich auf die Schultern des Toa und beide schritten vergnügt davon. "Was ist in den Päckchen?" fragte der Toa. "Teile die in den Kontrollkästen der Energieröhre fehlten," antwortete Lihkan, "aber für was gebraucht werden weiß ich auch nicht!" Epilog 'D'er Turaga konnte endlich alles was er gesehen und gehört hatte dem Senat vortragen. Da er aber ab diesem Zeitpunkt an, nicht mehr sicher war, bot ihm der Senat an vorerst dort zu bleiben bis die Angelegenheit geklehrt sei. Eines war jetzt klar, Teridax befand sich noch immer auf Metru Nui und möchte diese aber verlassen. Sofort schickte der Senat einen Toaboten nach Daxia der die Depesche mit der Codierten Nachricht an den Orden von Mata Nui übergab. Darauf hin berief dieser ein große Sitzung ein. Im Zuge dieser Ereignisse um die Sabotage Akte begannen die Senatsgruppen auch wieder die Deep Gore Sondereinheit zu erwähnen. 'N'idihiki wurden Mitglied des Geheimen Rates und ging wieder mit nach Metru Nui zurück. Dort schenkte ihm Azusa einen Rokoh T3 Kobald weil sie in ihm einen großen Bruder sah. Nidihiki hat sich schnell in den Geheimen Rat eingelebt und fühlt sich bei den Toa die etwas härter als der Orden von Mata Nui sind sehr wohl. Als bald fanden Nidihiki und Lihkan der auch aus dem Totenreich wieder ins Leben gekommen war, wenn auch als Matoraner herraus, das auch die Dunklen Jäger mit an den Sabotage Akten beteiligt waren. Kategorie:Epos